


you can call me monster

by sluttyten



Series: vampire nct [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dominance, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: How can you continue to argue, to stand there in disbelief of the supernatural when he stands in front of you like this? Unbreathing, unbeating, undead.OrJungwoo is a vampire and you're an unbeliever, but soon you find yourself wrapped up in the world of the supernatural, populated with vampires, werewolves, ghosts and witches.





	you can call me monster

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on tumblr

It was Halloween the night you met the vampire, stumbling home from a party, more than a little drunk. You felt him before you heard him or saw him, like a tingling on the back of your neck – prey’s instinctual knowledge that a predator is near. 

In the state you were in, it would have taken very little effort for him to overpower you, to drag you into the shadows between the buildings you passed, and drain you of every last drop of blood. Some part of you knew that even then, but you pretended that thrill of danger standing your hairs up straight was just the spirit of Halloween and the alcohol pulsing through your veins, so you kept walking.

One second there was no one in front of you, and then there he was.

He looked like an angel, a perfect doll come to life from a curio cabinet. All pale skin that shone in the moonlight, pink lips, eyes so black you could imagine the universe inside them. You found yourself smiling and stepping closer to him, drawn in by his allure, the spell in his eyes. 

He was dressed like one of those guys from  _Twilight,_ you thought. He was dressed simply in jeans and a hoodie under a leather jacket, but as a smile bloomed on his rosy lips, you could see his fake fangs glinting. You leaned into his touch, head spinning when you felt his cool touch on the heated skin of your throat, and the stranger leaned down as if to kiss your throat.

But his touch never came. Something made him straighten up and look at you again, and then he was gone.

You suddenly felt much worse off. Light-headed and a heavy weight on your shoulders, feeling like at any moment your head might separate from your shoulders and lift off, like a balloon let loose into the night sky. 

You set off for home again, passing under blinking street lights, over cracked and pitted pavement. The apartment you shared with two other people wasn’t in the best area of the city, but it was all you could afford while you were at school, working just enough to put the roof over your head and a bit of food on your table.

You’d made it maybe a block before the vampire guy was back again, smoothly separating from a shadow, his arm going around your shoulders.

“I’m walking you home.” 

“I don’t even know you.” You tried to push his arm off your shoulder, but it didn’t budge. “Hey. Hey, I said–!”

He stopped, jerking you around so you were facing him and the long stretch of sidewalk behind him. A few streetlights back, a clump of guys stood, suddenly looking very casual now that you were facing them.

“They’ve been following you,” The vampire guy hissed. “I’m walking you home.”

His deep black eyes flashed as a car passed, and for a moment you thought there was almost a red cast to them, but you shook your head, clearing that fuzzy feeling that looking into his eyes gave you. When you looked again, they looked just as black as they had before, as if they were reflecting the stars.

“I still don’t know you, though.” You pout. The guy rolls his eyes, and grabs your arm, leading you along the sidewalk. When you glance back again at the group of men loitering under that streetlight, they’re walking back the way you’ve just come from, and you feel a little safer beside this guy even if he is dressed like one of those  _Twilight_ guys. “Nice costume by the way.”

“What?” He drops his gaze to you.

You tug your arm from his. “Your costume. A lazy vampire look, right?  _Twilight_ or something?”

For a moment, you think he’s going to laugh, but his lips just curl into a smile. He’s really quite cute in addition to being gorgeous, you think. Soft cheeks and a dimple make him seem young. “Yeah, it’s lame right. Vampires are so 2008. Dead trend.”

“Exactly.” You nod, and nearly trip over a dip in the sidewalk. 

Things are quiet for a few moments, and you keep letting your eyes drift toward him. He’s beautiful. You feel like you’re trying to memorize his face, but you don’t know why, and by the time you reach the front door of your building, it feels too soon to be leaving him, so maybe that’s why you waste time opening your purse and digging into it even though the building’s door is usually unlocked. 

The hot guy who walked you home doesn’t need to know that you’re procrastinating saying goodbye.

“I’m Jungwoo, by the way.” He leans against the wall while you fish around in your bag. “And sorry about earlier…”

He trails off and you look up from the pointless search of your bag. He’s looking at something down the sidewalk that you can’t see, his head cocked a bit to the side. It gives you that cold tingle across the back of your neck you felt earlier before you first saw him.

Suddenly his gaze snaps back to you. 

You’re so startled, you drop the keys you’ve been holding in your hands for two minutes while pretending to search for them. Jungwoo smiles and crouches down to pick them up, and again you see those fangs glint in the light over the door. 

“Anyway,” He stands up and passes you the keys. “It was nice meeting you. I’d better get going, but maybe I’ll see you around some time.”

You open your mouth to answer, but he’s gone. Shaking your head, you wonder how much you had to drink that he could’ve just disappeared right in front of you, and you push open the door into the building.

By the next morning you can just remember a blurry face, the taste of danger on the night air, and the memory of thinking that he was so beautiful even though he was dressed like a lame  _Twilight_ vampire.

As the week drags on your memories of that night fade more and more until you begin to think that maybe it was just a dream. You have more important things to think about with your coursework and your job, paying rent and dealing with your roommates fighting over one of them hooking up with a guy the other had been talking to. 

The last thing you expect is to see that same handsome boy again on the other side of the city from where you met. 

It’s an overcast day, drizzling periodically throughout the day, and you’re standing inside a restaurant, waiting for your boss’s lunch order to be ready and cursing the moment you’ll have to step back outside when you see him again. 

Although, up until that moment, you couldn’t have clearly recalled any feature of his face, one glimpse of him as he squeezed by the restaurant and you knew it was Jungwoo. Luckily your order arrives then, and you thank the girl, grab the bag and sprint out the door.

As if he hears you coming, Jungwoo pauses and half-turns toward you. 

You temporarily forget about the cold rain dripping down your collar, flattening your hair to your head. Your world narrows to only him. Somehow, he still looks gorgeous even there on the corner of a street, his dark hair pressed to his forehead, his eyes are still black holes into the depths of the universe, and you can’t help letting a foolish smile into your lips.

“Hey!”

He smiles. “Hi.”

Your boss, you decide, can wait just a bit longer for her meal. “You’re Jungwoo, right?”

“Right.” The light for the crosswalk changes and Jungwoo starts across the street. You jog to catch up. “Can I help you with  something?”

“Oh, no, I just wanted to say thanks.” You snag his sleeve and Jungwoo slows down just enough. “For that night, I mean. Who knows what would’ve happened if you hadn’t done what you did, walking me home like that.” You push your fingers through your hair and squint up at him against the rain. “So yeah, thank you a lot. Can I, like, buy you coffee or lunch to repay you?”

Jungwoo shakes his head. “You don’t have to repay me for that. You don’t know what I—“ He cuts his own words off and tilts his head back, eyes closed as the rain washes over him. After another moment he seems to find his words. “You could go out with me, but don’t think of that as repayment. Only if you want to.”

“I’d like that.” You shift the bag of your boss’s lunch in your hands, reaching for your phone. “What’s your number? I should really get back to work, but I can text you or call.”

Jungwoo’s hand covers yours before you can even get your phone all the way out. “How about you meet me at Cafe Roberto’s on the corner of 52nd and Maryland. Tomorrow night. 8 o’clock.”

You let your phone slide back into your pocket. “Okay, yeah that sounds perfect.”

Cafe Roberto’s, you find after you google it, is one of the oldest restaurants in the city. It used to be a hospital, then briefly it was an apartment building, then a bar moved in on the first floor, turned into a smoking room and dance club during prohibition, and now it’s a café sprawling through the first floor and the second.

You’re nervous all day, pulse fluttering any time you think too much about your evening plans. And the moment our boss tells you that you’re free to leave for the day, you’re gone.

Maybe it’s a bit optimistic of you, but the moment you’re home you shower so you can shave and make sure you’re all nice and cleaned up pretty down there. Just in case. Just in case you get lucky tonight you need to be prepared.

Your roommates tease you as you keep asking their opinions on outfits, and as you walk out the door at last, one of them calls out, “Be home by midnight!” and the other shouts, “Use a condom!”

The cafe is lit up like a confection, draped in golden strings of lights and green strands of ivy. Soft music plays through outdoor speakers, and you stand just outside, able to smell the delicious scents of fresh food wafting toward you from the outdoor dining area as you wait for Jungwoo to arrive.

The last rays of the sunset stretch through the streets, color the clouds burnt orange against navy blue, and you shiver and wrap your arms around yourself. Surely he wouldn’t stand you up, not like this. You’ve been standing there for almost fifteen minutes, night sinking suddenly over the city, when Jungwoo arrives.

Once again, he appears from the shadows, a vision of glowing handsomeness. You’re pleased with your choice of outfit, noticing that you’re not overdressed or underdressed, but that you and him wear a similar level of clothing.

“You look amazing.” He says, holding his hand out to you, and you happily slide your palm into his, noticing how cool his fingers are. “Are you ready to go in?”

Jungwoo is sweet and nice and funny. His laughter rings like a bell and he is full of stories, so many you think they must be made up. You talk for so long, listening to his stories, throwing in a few of your own, that you forget to make that usual smalltalk to get to know each other better.

There’s no “what’s you favorite color” or “do you have any siblings?” It’s not until you’re walking out the cafe together, having been all but thrown out by the staff who were ready to close and go home, that you realize you don’t even know how old Jungwoo is, but it seems a bit silly to ask now.

He holds your hands for a few moments there in front of the restaurant, and they’re still just as cold as they were before, but you feel like you’re more than warm enough to make up for it.

“I should walk you home again, shouldn’t I?” He says softly. “They say that the streets aren’t safe at night, especially in this time surrounding Halloween.”

“Because of vampires and ghosts and ghouls?” You tease. “I think I’m safe from those fictional things. But if you insist, I guess you could walk me home.”

So Jungwoo walks you home again. You’ve made it a few blocks when he suddenly asks, “So do you really not believe in any of that stuff? Vampires and ghosts?”

“It’s all just stories. Warnings from ancient times to keep kids from wandering out at night, to explain what happens after death. Stuff like that. Why?” You peer up at him. “Do you believe in them?”

Jungwoo looks at you for a long moment, something twisting in his black eyes.

And then he turns away. “Sometimes. My grandmother used to swear that she slept with my grandfather’s ghost every night. I believe her because I could feel his presence when I handled things that used to belong to him. A wind chime that hung on their front porch would chime even on the stillest of days, the smell of cigarette smoke would suddenly appear in one corner of the house though no one ever smoked but my grandfather.

“I’m sure ghosts are real. So why not vampires?”

When he looks at you this time, you catch a glimpse of his teeth. His canine teeth still look kind of sharp and a bit longer than the others and you think back to the night you met, his vampire costume.

“You really believe, huh?” You ask, squeezing his hand. What if he’s one of those people that believes he’s a vampire? But you look at him again, at the pastel blue of his sweater and the total opposite of gothicness about him. He can’t be one of those kind of people. Surely not.

“We’re here.”

You finally pull your eyes away from his face. You’re home. The familiar building is right in front of you, and once again your heart sinks at having to leave Jungwoo. Something about his presence is so warming and comfortable even if he has these silly beliefs.  You think you can handle him having beliefs like those considering how you feel about all the rest of the things he’s said.

“Oh, right.” You glance at the door into the building and then longingly back at Jungwoo.

He smiles and reaches for your cheek. “You’re so cute. I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a long time.” He leans down just a bit, and you think he’s going to do it. He’s going to kiss you. But then he stops. “See, cute.”

He taps his fingertip against your nose, and you can’t help but pout.

“When can I see you again?” You ask, leaning into his hand that still cups your cheek. “Can I call you tomorrow? I still don’t have your number, but I was thinking I can call you when I’ve got lunch and we could meet up.”

Jungwoo suddenly withdraws.

“I don’t have a phone, actually.” He rubs the back of his neck. “But you can come over to my house anytime. I can give you the address, and you can just drop by whenever. I’m almost always guaranteed to be home, and if not then one of my housemates can tell you where I’m at.”

“You don’t have a phone? This is the 21st century!”

A shy smile from him and then, “Yeah, crazy right? But I’m kind of old-fashioned.”

“Hence the Twilight costume?”

Jungwoo’s smile goes adorably crooked and you feel your heart ache. “Exactly. Do you want my address?”

He rattles it off and you type it into your phone and then you should leave. You should tell him goodnight and go back up to your apartment, change into your pajamas and talk with your roommates about how the date went. But you don’t move except to step a little bit closer to Jungwoo. You want him to kiss you.

“Well, goodnight. I had fun tonight, so you’ve got my address, and, um…”

“I’ll see you around. Sometime this week definitely.” You lay your hand on his chest and Jungwoo’s smile falters just a little bit. He frowns ever so slightly, and you start to pull your hand away, but his comes up to cover it, holding it there. His other hand falls to your waist. Your heart speeds up, hoping he’s going to kiss you, but instead he speaks.

“One more thing you should know,” His fingers tighten against your waist. His face is dead serious as he says, “I’m a vampire.”

You laugh, a full tip-your-head-back laugh. “Alright. Goodnight.”

You tip up on your toes and press your lips fast against his, and then you pull away and run through the door of your building without looking back. 

Wednesday is the first day that you even have the chance to breathe. Between school and your job, you barely have time to eat let alone travel across the city to visit Jungwoo.

You get out of an exam early and you don’t have to work that day, so you let out a deep breath and head back to your apartment to change out of the clothes you’d thrown on in a hurry that morning to get to your exam on time. You shower and dress again, this time in clothes befitting going to see the guy you like. 

The address Jungwoo gave you is for a house on the other side of the city, almost outside the city limits. From the view you found of it on google, it looked like a run-down old mansion, but that’s from several years ago. House-flippers have probably gotten their hands on it since then, flipped it into some nice new trendy house perfect for a bunch of young men to move into and throw parties.

It’s the middle of the day, and as you ride the bus across the city, you start dreaming up places to take Jungwoo for lunch. The sun is shining brightly, barely a cloud in the sky, and it’s unseasonably warm, so you could grab some food and have a picnic down by the river. 

It would be perfect.

You see the house almost as soon as you step off the bus, and you know it’s the house because it looks exactly the same as the picture online. An old mansion that looks as if all four floors have been abandoned, unlived in for at least a decade or two. The yard is overgrown, a quarter of the roof tiles are broken or missing, and the front gate screeches loudly as you open it.

The front porch sags a little to the left, but the wide double-doors leading into the house look freshly painted, you notice as you step onto the front porch, and a doormat emblazoned with  _Welcome!_ in curling script awaits you. Perhaps it isn’t as abandoned as it’s outside appears to be. Maybe Jungwoo didn’t give you a false address as the cold pit in your stomach seems to be telling you. 

You stand there for a few moments, trying to build up the nerve to press the doorbell. You close your eyes and do it, and from deep inside the house you hear the bell chiming, echoing through the dark corridors. 

You feel silly standing on the porch of this old, run-down building, ringing the doorbell and waiting for Jungwoo to appear. Again, thoughts of his final words to you the last time you saw him ring through your mind. 

“I’m a vampire,” He’d told you. Well, with the place he lives in, it’s not too difficult to imagine.

You wait for another moment and another, and you’re about to ring the bell again when the door finally creaks open. 

The inside of the house is so dark that you have to squint to be able to see anything through the glare of sunshine that slants inside to the floor. Then you see Jungwoo’s face peering at you from around the door, still cast completely in shadow.

“You came!” He grins. “I was starting to think you’d forgotten me. Come in.”

He pulls the door open wider, and you step over the threshold. 

Your nose tingles the moment you’re fully inside, itching with a passion that soon makes you sneeze loudly in the silence. The door closes behind you with a bang, and you jump, spinning around, eyes searching the shadows around the front door for the familiar shape of Jungwoo. 

“Sorry, it’s a little dusty in here. Old building.” Jungwoo steps closer and reaches for a lightswitch on the wall, and overhead a dusty, cobwebbed chandelier flickers to life. One of the lightbulbs pops and smokes. It really adds to the whole creepy ambiance of the place. “We’re also not very good at maintenance, honestly.”

You look around now that you can see.

You’re standing in a long hallway, the floor is covered with a thick red rug and dust sits so thick in corners that for a moment you imagined there were cats milling around the edges of the room. On the wall to your right, a row of pegs are hung with a dozen jackets and coats and, oddly, what looks like a genuine sword. A tall staircase begins just a few feet ahead of you, and it rises up into the darkness of the second floor. And, to each side, there is a wide doorway.

“Would you like a tour?” Jungwoo asks, and his hand slips into yours.

You jump, almost having forgotten that he was there, but as your eyes travel up from your joined hands to his face, you feel that warm tingle lighting up inside you and a smile grows on your lips, just for Jungwoo. “I’d love that.”

Jungwoo smiles in return, and you see that he’s wearing fangs again. “Come on.” He gestures toward the door to your right. 

“Where are you housemates?” You ask, following as Jungwoo begins walking. “At work? School? How many do you have to be able to rent a place this big?” You watch Jungwoo’s face as you walk, drinking in all the details of his face that you’ve missed over the past few days. The dimple that flickers and disappears as he talks, the slope of his nose, the length of his eyelashes brushing his cheeks. And his lips. You can’t wait to kiss him again, to really kiss him this time.

“Some are sleeping.” Jungwoo glances at your from the corner of his eye, catches you staring at him, and twists his fingers through yours with an even brighter. “This is the living room. I want you to meet Doyoung.”

Finally you drag your eyes away from admiring his face, and you freeze. You let your hand fall from Jungwoo’s as he crosses the room.

In place of sofas, armchairs, coffee tables, and a TV set in the living room as most people would have, Jungwoo and his housemates had replaced it all with coffins. Some leaned against the walls, some sat on the floor, while others were elevated on a stand. Under dust cloths, shoved against the back wall of the room, you suspected was the real furniture that was supposed to occupy the room.

Jungwoo knocks on the lid of one of the coffins. “Doyoung! Open up, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

You think, for one mildly amused and mildly horrified moment, that he’s joking. You think that he’s about to turn to you and burst out laughing. But Jungwoo doesn’t. He takes a step back from the coffin and waits.

The lid slowly creaks open and a boy sits up. He can’t be much older than you or Jungwoo, and you watch as he opens his pale eyelids to reveal blood red eyes aimed straight at you. His black hair sits neatly, as if gelled perfectly into place. A scar crosses from one side of his throat to the other.

You do nothing but stare.

“Doyoung, this is the girl I was telling you about.” Jungwoo slaps his hand against the other guy’s shoulder. 

“Nice to meet you.” He nods at you, and then his gaze slides back to Jungwoo. “It’s too early. I’m going back to sleep.”

And then he lays back down and the lid closes once more. Jungwoo rolls his eyes at the closed lid and then smiles in your direction. “He’s fussy about tradition. Come on, I’ll show you the kitchen.” He’s at your side again, taking your hand to lead you to the back wall of the room, through another dark doorway.

“Jungwoo, wait.” You dig your heels into the rug covering this old hardwood floor. “Wait, are you really playing this game right now? Just because I said I didn’t believe in all that stuff you’ve recruited your housemates to redecorate and put on a show?” You look up at him with nervous amusement. “And I see you’ve got your fangs on again.”

He sighs and shakes his head then tugs on your hand again, leading you through the doorway to the kitchen. He flips another lightswitch and more lights buzz to life, revealing a rather modern, clean kitchen compared to the rest of the house. Shiny appliances, dark-finished wooden and glass cabinets, a large island with a heavy rack dripping with pots and pans and utensils. 

A dark figure sits hunched over in the dark breakfast nook, shades drawn down over all the windows letting in only the faintest bit of light. He rouses as you step into the room behind Jungwoo.

Just like Jungwoo and Doyoung, back there in the coffin, this guy has pale skin and deep eyes, although his hover somewhere between the bright red of Doyoung’s and the deep black of Jungwoo’s. He makes a raspy growl and stares at you, opening his mouth just enough that you can see a flash of fangs before he stands and all but runs from the room.

“That was Yuta.”

“How many housemates do you have?” You repeat your question from earlier.

Jungwoo thinks about it for a moment, and then answers, “There are nine of us, me included.” He swings your joined hands and leads you from the kitchen, back out into the hallway to the small sunroom behind the stairs, although it isn’t very sunny at the moment, all the windows are covered with sheets nailed into place. “I sometimes forget about the baby.”

He shows you through the library on the other side of the hall, through the game room where a pool table, a dart board, and a large entertainment center sit gathering dust. And then he leads you up the staircase at last. 

“I’ll show you my bedroom.” He grins over his shoulder.

“Oh, is this that kind of date?” You ask teasingly. “And here I was thinking you were old-fashioned, Jungwoo? How scandalous to invite a young woman to your bedroom.”

On the second floor landing he spins quickly and wraps his arms around you, pulling you off your feet and tight against his chest. “I haven’t forgotten that kiss the other night, you know. Your little tease of a kiss.” His dark eyes drop to your lips, and you feel your heart pounding in your chest, hear it thundering in your ears, and from the strange way that Jungwoo cocks his head a little to the side, you feel like he can hear and feel how much his attention is affecting you.

“Are you going to kiss me now?” You ask quietly.

“You,” He drops his forehead gently against yours. “Will be the ruin of me.”

His arms go loose around your waist and your feet hit the floor. You whine and tug on Jungwoo’s hand. 

“Stop that,” He smiles sweetly. “I want to show you my room. Follow me.”

Jungwoo leads you up yet another set of stairs to the third floor. The door closest to the stairs is shut firmly, but from behind it you can hear a crush and the thumping of bass, loud enough that it almost rattles the door. “That’s Johnny’s room. We’re not going to disturb him right now, he’s a little busy.” The tilt of Jungwoo’s lips as he says that makes you want to smile too.

The third floor hallway is just as dusty as the entrance hall, except when you think you see a dust heap the size of a cat lurking along the baseboards beneath the long mural of what looks like a brutal fire and lynch mob, you realize it’s actually a cat. A dusty black cat with bright green eyes. It yowls as you approach and then skitters off down the hallway toward a cracked open doorway at the far end of the hall.

“My bedroom,” Jungwoo tells you, gesturing at a half-open doorway. This door, unlike most of the others in the hallway, gleams cleanly, like it’s been polished much more recently than anything else in the house. Jungwoo nudges the door open and waits for you to step inside before he turns the lights on.

A lamp beside the bed flickers on, illuminating the bedroom.

It’s not enormous, although the tall ceilings help create the illusion that it’s larger than it is. A fancy four poster bed with a silken headboard sits perfectly between two heavily curtained windows. The sheets are a mess, and Jungwoo quickly moves over to the bed, trying to yank them into order while you look around at everything else. 

An armchair sits in the lefthand corner of the room beside a window. A bookshelf weighed down by books and artifacts takes up the rest of the wall. The opposite end of the room holds a wardrobe and a writing desk with a doorway sandwiched between them that you assume leads into a bathroom. And on the final wall, the one that backs up to the hallway, is a fireplace, though the grate is entirely empty.

It’s certainly cleaner and more organized than any other part of the house you’ve seen so far. Not a speck of dust or a thing out of line. Jungwoo finishes tugging his bed into order, and then he sighs and smiles at you. “What do you think?”

“It’s all very clean.”

“Yeah, I’m a fan of cleanliness. Doyoung tells me that I might be slightly Obsessive Compulsive just because I got angry with one of the kids for touching my stuff and getting it all out of order.” He shrugs. “But what can I do, they’re my coven, you know.”

You roll your eyes a little and walk toward the bed, toward him. “How long are you going to keep on with this game?”

“It’s not a game. I told you the other night, I’m a vampire. We’re all vampires in this house.”

“Jungwoo.” You step close to him, and he swallows hard and takes a half-step back. “Really, if I tell you I believe in all that supernatural stuff, will you stop?”

“We are vampires!” He insists. “What do you want me to do to prove it to you? Burn myself in the sun? We have a refrigerator full of blood. On Friday nights, Doyoung opens the house for parties to lure in fresh blood and there are blood drunk vampires and victims all over the place. Chenle sleeps upside down like a bat in the attic with the other young ones. What do you want to see to believe me?”

“And next you’ll be telling me that there are ghosts in the basement right? That your neighbors are a pack of werewolves?” You fold your arms over your chest. “Come on, Jungwoo. Be serious with me, or I’m out of here.”

He growls and his arm slides around your waist, dragging you against him. “I am being fully honest with you. I swear. You can feel my chest, feel my throat, my wrists.” He grabs your hand and holds your fingers to his throat. “I have no pulse, no heartbeat because I’m dead. I drink blood to stay alive, I can’t step into broad daylight. I’m a vampire.”

You feel nothing even as you dig your fingers into where his pulse should be. There is nothing. His chest doesn’t even rise and fall against yours. And his skin is still quite cool, the same temperature as the room. “You can’t be a vampire, Jungwoo. You just can’t.” You shake your head, but even as you argue, you can’t put any strength behind your words. How can you continue to argue, to stand there in disbelief of the supernatural when he stands in front of you like this? Unbreathing, unbeating, undead. 

“I am exactly what I say I am.” Jungwoo’s voice is low now, and when you look away from your fingers against his pale throat, you find that he’s staring at your mouth once again.

The familiar overwhelming urge to be kissed by him sweeps through you again, like a magnet drawing you closer. Jungwoo’s arm tightens around your waist, your fingers glide against his throat, down to his collarbone, just visible over the neckline of his shirt. Even if he is a monster, a thing of nightmares, legend, and myth – even if he is a vampire, you still crave him.

“Kiss me.” You plead, your fingers curling in the neck of his shirt. 

Jungwoo’s mouth is hard and cold against yours. A rough kiss bruising your lips as he opens you up and you moan when his tongue touches yours, clinging tighter to his collar. His mouth warms against yours the harder he kisses you, the tighter you hold him, the longer it lasts. his body soaks in the heat from yours until his hand that slides up your spine feels hot even through your shirt.

“Jungwoo,” You moan, pulling your mouth away to catch your breath. He keeps kissing you, sucking first on your bottom lip, and then letting his mouth fall to your jaw, skating down your throat. Your breath catches in your throat when you feel his teeth scrape lightly against the skin over your pulse. Your hands fly to his hair, and he lets out a sweet moan at the drag of your nails against his scalp.

In a second, your back hits the mattress and Jungwoo’s mouth covers your again. 

You arch up against him, raking your fingers through his hair, your body tingling and flushed with heat as you feel Jungwoo’s hands slipping under your shirt. His fingers press against your ribs and your stomach, working their way up to your chest, dipping around your side to touch your lower back. 

“Touch me, please,” You mumble into the kiss when his hands pull away as they approach your bra. “Please, Jungwoo.”

He sucks your bottom lip into his mouth, biting it between his teeth. You feel the tiniest prick, and then Jungwoo’s mouth is gone. His fingers grip the fabric of your shirt and then you feel the heat of his mouth on your stomach, a kiss that burns into your core. You squeeze your legs together and let out a few needy sounds that only encourage Jungwoo.

You hear your shirt rip, and then the cool air of his bedroom floods over your heated skin. 

“I never thought I would be allowed to see an angel.” Jungwoo’s voice is reverentially soft, his fingers gentle as they glide up over your breasts. You’re grateful you dressed for the occasion, always an optimist when a man invites you to his house. The lacy material of your bra seems to fascinate Jungwoo. “I’m damned to eternal life, but God has sent an angel to earth for me.”

You feel your whole body blushing at his words, the praise. His lips kiss up your stomach, and then his tongue is on your breasts, licking over the tops of them. His mouth skates up your chest, over your throat once more, and then he’s kissing you again, stealing the heat from your mouth and the breath from your lungs. His fingers snag against the fastening of your bra, and it falls off your arms, exposing your chest, and your nipples harden in the cool air.

When you grab the back of his shirt, hands seeking down the length of his spine for the bottom edge so you can feel his skin against yours, Jungwoo groans and breaks the kiss. He reaches back for your hands and pulls them away, pressing your wrists together with one of his hands, and he holds them above your head.

He licks your throat and seals his lips against your throat. You bend you head back, opening your throat up more for him, and Jungwoo moans. You expect to feel him bite you, the pinch of his teeth against your skin, that flash of pain. But he pulls back, withdrawing his touch from you completely. He kneels up and looks down at you, half-naked, flushed, and turned on beneath him, your arms still extended above your head even without his touch holding them there.

His fingers curl in the waistband of your pants and your panties, and he drags them down, lifting your legs up and then flinging the last of your clothes across the room. He puts a hand on each ankle and draws your legs apart, his lips glide from your ankle bone, along your calf, to your knee. As his lips seek higher and higher up your leg, trailing fire over your inner thighs, you can feel yourself growing wetter and wetter.

Finally his mouth is on your pussy, and you almost shriek with pleasure, and you grip onto the pillow to keep from moving your arms away from where Jungwoo put them. You can’t even look down at him, too busy trying to bite your lip and keep all the noises you want to make from spilling out. Jungwoo licks and sucks on your clit, plunges his tongue inside you, kisses your thighs and the sensitive skin around your pussy. He teases your clit intensely with the tip of his tongue until your legs are twitching, and it’s only his hold on your ankles that keeps you from squeezing your legs together. 

The pleasure of his tongue against your clit quickly grows to torture and you twist your hips, trying to edge away from his mouth, but Jungwoo’s hands leave your ankles for your hips, pinning them back flat to the bed. 

Your first orgasm tears through you, and even with his hands on your hips, you buck them up off the bed. Disregarding Jungwoo’s unspoken instructions, your hands fly to his hair again, just touching it as you ride out your orgasm on his tongue.

“No, angel.” His mouth leaves you and you whine, fingers dragging against his hair, pushing it up in all kinds of ways. Jungwoo kisses your abdomen, then he shifts up the bed to lean over you again.

His eyes look red. A deep red similar to those of the other guys downstairs. But you don’t care. You need him, now and more than ever. One orgasm wasn’t enough.

“Please!” You tug at the front of his shirt. 

Jungwoo takes your hands again and he pushes them up over your head, then lowers his mouth to yours once again. 

He kisses you, lips shiny with your cum, pressing you back into the fluffy pillows, and you sink into the kiss, drown in it. 

Jungwoo sits up and drags his shirt over his head in one smooth move, casting it aside. You bite your lip and gaze up at him hovering over you, his toned chest right in your line of sight. You imagine his chest dripping with sweat, tasting it on your tongue, and hearing him moan in surprise when you bite down on  _his_ neck. But you can’t fulfill that fantasy, not now. 

His mouth burns against yours again, and you don’t even notice when he removes his pants until you feel his erection. His teeth worry your lip again, and you moan, arching up into his chest as he breaks through the skin. You can feel the moment that he tastes your blood on his tongue. His hands go to your throat and then your chest, and he pushes right into you.

His thumb drags against your throat as he licks over your bottom lips, tasting your blood. His fingers twist against one of your nipples. And best of all is the feeling of his cock inside you, almost enough to bring delighted tears to your eyes. You’re so wet you can hear the sound as Jungwoo thrusts into you. 

You whine as his fingers twist your nipple, grasp at your throat, and he drives his cock into you.

With each thrust it becomes more and more difficult for you not to loose your grip above your head. You crave the feel of his skin under your fingertips, his muscles flexing as he fucks into you, but with his hand on your throat giving you the delicious flavor of danger you’ve had a taste for ever since that first night you met him, you’re not certain that putting your hands on him would give you what you need.

But you raise your legs up over Jungwoo’s hips, latching them around him so your heels knock into his butt with each of his powerful thrusts, and that satisfies your touch starvation enough for now. 

Jungwoo says something in another language, and pulls back from your lips. His hand stays on your throat, pressing a little harder than he was before, and his hips rock into you hard, deep, right against your G spot. 

You orgasm for the second time when Jungwoo presses deep inside you and drops his mouth to your shoulder and bites down hard. He cums for a long time, and the way he moves, just shallowly thrusting into you while you’re pulsing walls milk him for all he’s got. 

When his mouth falls from your shoulder, Jungwoo rolls away from you, pulling out and laying down beside you on his side. He reaches up for your arms, and carefully draws them back down so the back of your hand is in front of his lips. He holds it there and kisses it gently. 

“That was amazing.” He whispers, and when his eyes flick open, you’re looking into his deep black eyes once more. “You’re amazing.”

Now you touch him, rolling onto your side as well, and with the hand he’s not holding, you touch his arm, feeling his cool skin warm under your touch instantly. He shivers as if you’re the one with the fingers of ice.

“I just need a minute.” He tucks his head against the pillow. “Just a minute to recharge.” His eyes drift shut and a moment later his body has gone still. You poke his shoulder, but he doesn’t even react to your touch, sleeping like the dead.

The floor groans beside the bed as you step onto it on your way to the door at the side of the room, the one you believe leads into the bathroom. You press it open, feel around for a lightswitch, and several fluorescent bulbs buzz on around the room. 

Black and white tiles cover the floor, pale blue tiles climb the walls, and a clawfoot tub sits beneath yet another window covered by thick curtains, beside a toilet and vanity with the mirror covered. 

You pee while looking around at the room, noticing the products lined up on the shelf beside the tub, the sparkling surface of the vanity sink, the impeccably clean grout between the tiles on the walls. It’s all very Jungwoo, you’re beginning to learn; very clean. You wash your hands at the vanity sink, wondering why he’s covered the mirror.

Your fingers close around the fabric almost without you telling them to, and you tug. The cloth falls away.

Three mirrors adorn the vanity and each one of them is destroyed by a spiderweb of cracks, the epicenter of which is the exact size and shape of Jungwoo’s fist. In the fragments you can see bits and pieces of your own reflection: your eye, your hip, your navel. And then you see your shoulder in one, where a deep purple bruise sits, stretched from the front of your shoulder to the back in the exact place where Jungwoo had bitten you just moments before. You step closer to the shattered mirror, trying to spot you lip in just one piece. Your bottom lip is bruised as well, although it’s already fading like it’s from an injury several days old.

You cover the mirror again before you leave the bathroom. 

Jungwoo’s still asleep when you reenter his bedroom, his back facing you as he hugs the pillow you’d previously had your head on. He doesn’t move at all, not even the subtle rise and fall of breathing, and as you come around the bed, you see that his eyes are still under his eyelids. Does he not even dream?

 _What if he is a vampire? Really a vampire?_ A voice whispers in the back of your mind.  _What if everything you’ve seen, that he’s showed you, isn’t just some trick? Will he really burn in the sunlight?_

The curtain’s covering his bedroom window are thick, but the moment you touch them, you know they’ll move if you pull on them.

Tentatively, you draw back the curtain so a single beam of sunlight arcs across the room, over the bed. You watch it stretch its golden fingers, and the instant that they lay across Jungwoo’s bare skin, he jolts awake. 

For a moment, you see the burning pink color of his skin, and then he’s gone, standing several feet away in the shade, hissing. His eyes gleam red, his fangs are out on full display, body positioned to fight. You let the curtain fall from your fingers, plunging the room back into dim artificial light. 

“You’re really not lying, are you?” You ask quietly, standing still while you watch Jungwoo rein himself in. His eyes fade back to black and he straightens up, closing his mouth so you can no longer see his fangs. “You’re a vampire. They’re all vampires.”

“Please, don’t run away.” He climbs back onto the bed and sits, legs folded, facing you. “Please don’t be afraid of me. Don’t leave.”

“I don’t want to leave.” You admit honestly. And that truth scares you. You should have run out that door the moment you saw his eyes like that, yet here you stand. What the fuck is wrong with your fight-or-flight instinct? “And I’m not afraid of you.”

Jungwoo holds his hand out like he has so many times before, and you take as you have so many times before. 

“Lay with me.” His voice is soft, a request. Gone is that dominant figure from minutes ago. “Sunset is still hours away, but once it’s dark we can go anywhere you’d like.”

You let Jungwoo draw you back into bed, into his arms. You press your cheek to his chest over his unbeating heart and tangle your legs with his. 

This, you think, is only the beginning.

“It’s really not easy dating a vampire, you know.” You say as you walk into the mansion. “Really unfortunate not being able to invite him over to my place because my roommates say no boys allowed, and I can’t even sneak you in since you need an invitation from every owner of the apartment plus our landlord. Really unfortunate we can’t go out on daytime dates. Who’s going to go see that show in the park with me if not you?”

Jungwoo leans against the doorway into the living room, smiling, amused at the mood you’re in.

After several weeks of dating, you’ve grown much more comfortable with the idea of vampires and ghosts and all that stuff. You still have no proof of anything else supernatural other than vampires, but you’ve had no choice but to accept them all based off the stories Jungwoo and his housemates have shared.

Getting used to the other vampires has been a task too. It’s one thing being with Jungwoo. He won’t feed from you, not unless you ask him too or if it happens in the moment during sex. He won’t hurt you and you know that as certainly as you know your own name. But the others you have to slowly learn to trust.

The first is Doyoung. Although he made a negative impression upon your first meeting, when you met him later that same day after you and Jungwoo descended from his bedroom after a few more rounds of sex, Doyoung is sitting in the kitchen, looking much more well rested and sipping from a mug of blood microwaved to just the perfect temperature. You find he’s friendlier when he’s not being woken from a coffin nap. He pokes fun at Jungwoo, and when two of the young vampires race into the kitchen, he starts mothering them, telling them not to run in one breath and in the next reminding them to eat and that the sun doesn’t fully set for another fifteen minutes, so they can’t head outside yet.

Next you learn to trust Taeyong, although he often sits and observes the others from a corner. He reminds you a bit of a cat until the moment that he suddenly flips some internal switch and joins in on whatever activities the others are doing. He can be just as loud and rowdy as the rest, play-wrestling with Chenle, the youngest who’s still a bit too wild, a bit too loud. But Taeyong, you quickly find, is one of the vampires in the house that doesn’t usually sleep, so no matter the hour that you come over, Taeyong is guaranteed to be awake in some corner of the house, up for conversation if you want it.

Renjun and Jeno are two of the three rambunctious “kid” vampires. They’re all young, frozen forever at seventeen and eighteen. Chaotic is a good way to describe all three of them, but Renjun is the worst, constantly wreaking havoc in the attic space the three of them share. Even in Jungwoo’s room, with one whole floor between you and the attic, you can often hear the crashes and laughter as he gets used to the vampire abilities: speed and strength, endurance and the hunger. Jeno plays along, often gettign wrapped up in Renjun’s wild plans, but he’s the voice of reason often too, and it worries you to consider what trouble they’d get into if Jeno’s conscience didn’t sound so much like Doyoung’s nagging.

In the few weeks after your first day at the mansion with Jungwoo, you learn to trust them all, even Taeil, Johnny, and Yuta who you rarely see. And you begin to spend more time at the mansion, growing more and more comfortable every day.

“I’m glad you made it,” Jungwoo smiles, opening his arms for a hug. “How was work?”

You kick off your shoes beside the door, hang your jacket on the row of pegs, and collapse into your boyfriend’s arms. He feels warm already, and you lean back, frowning up at him. “What have you been doing?”

“Did you know,” Taeil calls from the second floor landing, just barely within your sight. “That if we use a hot iron on our clothes and put them on then we can absorb their heat? Jungwoo’s been ironing everyone’s clothes all day.”

If Jungwoo could blush, you’re sure his cheeks would be rosy pink. “It’s cold outside, and I knew you’d be cold when you got here. You need a warm hug, and I can’t give you that if I’m my normal temperature.” He sighs when you fall into him again.

“What’s our plan for tonight?” You ask, your voice somewhat muffled against his chest. “Storytime? Will you finally tell me how this all happened for you?”

Every time you asked, Jungwoo would tell you no. He refused to tell you how or why he was turned, so sometimes you made up your own stories and told them to him. Often there were silly or had events that you believe would make the story too embarrassing for him to tell you. He often ended your stories before you could get to the end by kissing you and cutting your words off, distracting you with sex, which always seemed to work.

“Not tonight.” He presses a kiss to your head. “Tonight we’re having a party. Not,” He says when he sees your mouth open. “Not a blood party. I wouldn’t let you inside if we were going to be having one of those. This is just a party. For the community, so you’ll finally get to see that there are more than just vampires.”

For the next few hours, you preoccupy yourself by sitting in the kitchen acting as the taste-tester while Taeyong and Doyoung cook for their party guests, and while Johnny and Chenle argue over music. Jungwoo sits beside you, holding your hand, sneakily touching your thigh under the table.

When his hand slips a little too high, up under the hem of the skirt you’d worn for work today, you glare at him, but he just gives you an innocent smile and lets his hand slip higher. 

It’s not a problem, not until his fingertip actually touches you over your panties. You squeeze your legs around his hand, but Jungwoo shakes his head and you let them fall open again. He doesn’t have to say a word, you know exactly what he wants, and you want to give it to him even though the others are so close by. 

Jungwoo starts chatting to you about something, you’re not even sure what because you’re too preoccupied with trying not to moan as his finger pushes inside your panties and dips inside your pussy. You clutch at his wrist, and Jungwoo sinks his finger into you.

Your heart is pounding and you lean your head against his shoulder, trying not to look suspicious even while Jungwoo starts pumping his finger into you, still talking about something. You think you hear him mention a banshee, but then he pushes a second finger in alongside the first, and any attempt to listen rather than enjoy what he’s doing goes out the window.

He slides his wet fingers out of you and drags them up to your clit. Jungwoo smiles when you bite your lip, the look on his face is too sweet for a boy so deadly, but maybe that’s part of his appeal. When he pushes his fingers back into you, your thighs jump, squeezing around him once again.

“We all have vampire hearing, you know,” Doyoung doesn’t even look up from what he’s cooking, but his voice carries across the room to you nonetheless. “So please, knock it off.”

Jungwoo draws his hand out from your panties, and you groan and drop you head down into your arms on the table. 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo laughs. “But we’ve all heard Johnny having their loud sex. Turn off your hearing for just a bit.”

You whine and slap Jungwoo’s arm. Even if they couldn’t apparently hear him fingering you, now they would know it’s happening. You know he’s just kidding, but the heat of your embarrassment only grows warmer and warmer. And you sit, soaking wet and sexually frustrated, in that chair for another two hours until you’ve assured Doyoung and Taeyong that everything tastes delicious.

The guests start arriving shortly after. The moment the sun sinks below the horizon and the city lights up outside, there’s a knock on the door. 

Taeyong is the first one to it, shoving Yuta and Chenle and Taeil out of the way to get there first. He’s barely even got the door open before he’s throwing himself out of it, into the arms of the person standing outside. “I’ve missed you!” He buries his face in the new arrival’s shoulder.

You’re positively shocked to see that you recognize the guy. Jung Jaehyun was in your Psych 101 class in your first semester. He was handsome and smart, people in class always tried to befriend him to get his help studying for the impossible exams, but Jaehyun didn’t let anyone get too close, and occasionally he would skip class for a few days because coming back looking a little rough, like he’d gone on a bender and was still recovering.

But here he stands at the front door of a mansion full of vampires, all of whom seem to know him as well.

And then, he kisses Taeyong right on the mouth. 

“That’s Jaehyun, a werewolf. Taeyong’s boyfriend, in case that much isn’t obvious.” Jungwoo whispers in your ear. 

“I thought vampires and werewolves didn’t get along.”

Jeno who’s standing right beside you suddenly says, “That’s not true. And we aren’t poisonous to each other either, quite the opposite. They’re our best food source since their blood replenishes so quickly and it’s got similar magical qualities to what keeps us alive, so werewolves are like our super foods. We get along perfectly fine. Exhibit A is making out at the front door. Exhibit B is that Jungwoo’s best friend is a werewolf.” 

“You’ve never told me that,” You look back at Jungwoo.

“I’ve told you all about Lucas. Maybe I forgot to mention he was a werewolf, but I know I’ve talked about him a lot.”

That he certainly has done. By the time Lucas arrives at the party twenty minutes later with two other werewolves in tow, you feel like you already know him. He’s nice and funny and pulls you into a crushing hug when Jungwoo introduces you. 

Soon the mansion is illuminated, music echoes through each room, and people of so many species wander from room to room, tasting the foods Taeyong and Doyoung worked so hard on. Werewolves, witches, ghosts, even someone that Jungwoo swears is a zombie, and a human or two that are possessed by demons. 

Jungwoo and Lucas introduce you around to the other werewolves. You meet Jaehyun who seems to be joined at the hip to Taeyong. You meet Kun and WinWin who sit around with Yuta and Taeil in a dark corner of the library, and a ghost boy who no one introduces you to (and you’re not entirely sure if they even know he’s there) sits beside Yuta. You meet the three wolf cubs who run up to the attic almost as soon as they arrive, Mark, Haechan, and Jaemin going to seek out the young vampires. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jungwoo tells you after the werewolf cubs scurry away again, looking to start some fun trouble with the lanky witch boy who just walked through the door. “I need a drink.”

He rarely lets you see him feed. Even when he bites you and drinks a little, Jungwoo assures you that’s hardly any different than licking a lollipop. When he actually feeds it turns much messier and he never wants you to see him that way. But he takes Lucas with him, and you know that he’s probably going to feed off the werewolf. Part of you wishes that he would feed off of you, but you know that it would probably kill you if he did, and Jungwoo would never forgive himself for that.

You wander around the party, looking at all the people and the not-quite-people. You keep passing through cold pockets as not all of the ghosts are entirely visible. You almost get run over by Jeno chasing after Renjun and Jaemin, barreling down the stairs and along the hallway, out the door of the sunroom into the rarely used backyard of the mansion. 

It’s then, as you’re watching the young vampires and wolf run laps around the backyard that you notice someone sitting in the shadows of the sunroom, half hidden by all the plants, tucked into a wicker sofa. 

You jump when the figure snaps his fingers and candles illuminate around the room, a dozen tiny green flames. A witch. Once again, you’re startled to see that you recognize him as well. It’s Ten, the life of the party in your art history course.

“Funny running into you here.” He says. “Johnny told me Jungwoo was seeing a human who goes to my school, but I never thought it would be you.” 

“You’re a witch!” Is all you can think to say.

Ten laughs and gestures for you to come sit down beside him. “Yeah, I am. Comes in handy for getting a little extra help on those art history exams you know. I line my arms with notes invisible to everyone but me, all those dates and names.” He flicks his wrist and scribbled rows of ink appear on his arms. With another flick they vanish. 

“What are you doing here?” You ask, settling down on the wicker sofa beside him. “Do you know someone or–?”

“Yeah, John. I know Johnny.” Ten brushes his hands against his knees and small green sparks dance between his fingers for a moment. “He’s my boyfriend. You know Jaehyun, that Psych major, basketball player guy? He’s here too somewhere, and he introduced me and John a while back.”

The door from outside into the sun room swings open and Jungwoo comes inside, dragging a dazed Lucas behind him. Spotting you, he dumps Lucas on one of the chairs and comes over. He high-fives Ten, and then bends down to kiss you. There’s a strange taste on his tongue that you don’t want to think about, and there’s a drop of blood on his otherwise pristine white shirt. 

“You taste like blood,” You whisper against his lips. Jungwoo says nothing, just smiles and presses his mouth against yours again. 

Lucas groans in his chair and shakes himself, sitting up to put his hand on his forehead. “Worst god damn hangover, after a bite.” His face looks a little pale and when he moves to stand he just falls right back into the chair. 

Jungwoo disappears for a moment, moving faster than your eyes can follow, but when he returns, he drops a plate of food into Lucas’s lap and hands him a bottle of water. Then he sits down between you and Ten, draping his arm over your shoulder, and asks, “Have you eaten yet? Thirsty, hungry?”

“I’m fine. Just talking to Ten.” You drop your head against his shoulder, in a similar position to how you were earlier when he was fingering you under the table. Suddenly, a bolt of heat has you crossing your legs, trying to suppress that desire that wants for his hand between your legs again. 

As if he knows what you want, Jungwoo smirks and starts running his fingertips lightly over your shoulder and upper arm while staring at your lips.

“Mhmm.” He stares at you for another moment before a bang breaks his concentration.

The front door of the house blows open and a few people step inside with a cool burst of November air. Lucas bolts out of his seat, suddenly recovered, and wraps a tiny girl in his arms and starts speaking to her in another language. People drift out of the rooms to see who’s arrived, and you’re not sure who it is, but soon the entrance hall is packed.

Jungwoo squeezes your shoulder, and whispers, “Fifteen minutes. My room.” 

Then he’s gone, walking away into the sudden crowd of people. You sigh, missing the weight of his touch.

“It sucks dating an immortal.” Ten sighs, looking after your boyfriend as he approaches the new arrivals. “They have so many friends from the past, such a long history and a long future. And we’ll only be such a small part of that. Mortality sucks.” 

“I didn’t even think about it. Not really.” You lean back, feeling a bit dazed, like the air’s been sucked out of the room. “I’ve known that he must be immortal, I mean that’s what vampires are. But, I’m not. Someday I’ll grow old and Jungwoo’s still going to be… that.” 

You look across the room at your boyfriend. He’s got his arm around Lucas, laughing at something the tall wolf said, and now you can see the vividly gross bruise on the side of the wolf’s neck. They look so youthful and beautiful, happy and relaxed like they’ve got all of eternity to figure out any of their problems. Suddenly you can’t seem to feel your body anymore, like you’re just anchored there in that house by sheer love for Jungwoo.

Ten nods and pats your knee. “Yeah. It’s kind of a depressing thought, sorry to have brought it up.”

“But you’re a witch aren’t you?” You face him again. “Don’t you have a spell or something?”

Ten shakes his head. “Not necessarily. Curses of immortality cause as much pain as they give life. Vampires are immortal but they can’t stand in the sun, eat food, have children, and they have to drink blood, so they often kill. Werewolves are cursed to experience a small death every full moon. The transformation breaks every bone in their body and they lose their minds for those nights of the full moon. Everything immortal has to pay a price.”

You notice his eyes following Johnny around the room. 

“So you and Johnny–?”

He shrugs. “Some witches can achieve immortality, but it’s tough work. I could do it, but I’m not sure if I want to.” He narrows his eyes as a female witch approaches Johnny and throws herself into his arms. “I love him more than I’ve ever loved anything. John’s my best friend, my soulmate, the one person I can imagine spending every single day with for the rest of eternity. But, I don’t know if I could do the spell, put that weight on my shoulders, possibly risk losing him and being stuck like that forever.”

You watch as Johnny disentangles himself from the witch, looks around for an escape, spots you and Ten, and hurries over to escape the young woman. Ten grabs Johnny’s hand and yanks him down to sit between you and Ten. 

Johnny laughs and pets Ten’s hair. “Here you are. Why’ve you been lurking in the shadows? That’s my job.”

“I was waiting for you to find me.” Ten’s smile reaches his eyes, and once again you can see those sparks dancing between his fingers as he watches Johnny lift his wrist toward his lips.

“Found you.” Johnny opens his mouth and nips gently at Ten’s wrist, not quite hard enough to draw blood. “Are you enjoying the party? We could…”

Before he can get out another word, Ten shakes his head and nods in your direction. Johnny turns, and as if seeing you for the first time, he swears.

“Oh, sorry,” Johnny drops Ten’s wrist from his lips, but holds on to his hand. “You two were talking.”

“No, don’t worry.” You stand up. “I should probably go find Jungwoo.”

“Well, if you ever need company during the day time, call me.” Ten tells you. “Your boyfriend might not be able to always see you during the day, but if you need help or a friend, you can have me.”

“Thanks, Ten.” 

As you walk away, you see Johnny move over to the bench of an old dusty piano, and Ten joins him a second later, pressing a laugh against Johnny’s shoulder. Soft piano music sounds from behind you and you keep walking, eyes on Jungwoo.

You’re naked on the bed by the time Jungwoo slips through his door. Your fingers play with your pussy, breasts heaving in the moonlight that pours through the open curtains. Jungwoo hisses, kicks his door shut, all but rips his way out of his clothes, and lands on the bed, grabbing your wrist and pulling your fingers away. 

“Are you so needy that you couldn’t wait five minutes?” Jungwoo asks, and he says it with a sweet, gummy smile, but an instant later all of that disappears. “I should show you the real monster that I can be.”

Jungwoo’s tongue is ice cold as it flicks over your nipples. He growls and kisses your stomach, teeth dragging lightly over your skin, and then suddenly he grabs you by the hips and flips you both over so you’re sitting over his hips. He sits up and crushes your mouths together, hands sliding over your ass, and he pushes three fingers right inside your dripping pussy.

You break the kiss, feel his lips slide down to your throat, pressing a kiss over your racing pulse. 

“Please bite me.” You whine, clutching at his neck. “Just enough to make it hurt.”

“You’ll really be the ruin of me.” Jungwoo covers your hands with his. 

His teeth tickle your throat, and you take a deep breath, fingers curling against his skin. “Please.”

“Fuck, okay.” Jungwoo places one hand on the side of your throat, thumb firm against the underside of your jaw as he tilts your head back, exposing your throat perfectly. 

You feel the pinch and cold slice of his tongue, the odd wet dripping heat. Jungwoo moans and holds you closer, his lips growing warmer against your skin. You can hear the wet sucking sound and a soft, tingling heat fills your body as Jungwoo pulls you harder against his mouth, biting deeper. 

The rush of pleasure through you drives your hips down against him, grinding over his erection. Your hands flutter over his hair, combing through it, pressing his mouth harder so you can feel the flat of his tongue buried against you, his teeth sinking in to your through, opening the wound more.

You cry out, arching against him. 

Jungwoo growls, his fingers slip out of you, clutching at your bottom instead, urging you to grind against his erection again.

It feels so good, but you know you can make it feel even better. You reach down behind you and put your hand on Jungwoo’s cock, holding it perfectly situated for you to sit back on, which you do. 

Jungwoo’s mouth breaks away from your throat then, and you see his mouth, his lips and chin all covered in blood. His fangs dig into his bottom lip and he moans, thrusting up into you. You curl your arms over his shoulders, and press his mouth back to your throat, rising up on your knees just so you can sink back down. 

He licks at your throat, lapping up the fresh blood that still drips from the wound. 

“Jungwoo,” You moan, digging your fingers into his shoulders, and bite your lip as you grind down on his cock. “Fuck me, please. Don’t stop.” 

He tips you back onto the mattress, still licking and sucking at your throat, and he takes control, thrusting into you, shoving your legs up your chest. His mouth drifts from your throat down your chest, and the heat of your blood on his lips smears over your skin. 

Jungwoo growls and moans as he fucks you, especially when you tug on a fistful of his hair and bring his mouth back to yours. You can taste your own blood on his lips and tongue and teeth, but it only serves to turn you on even more. You buck up against him, trying to get him to go faster, deeper.

He pulls out of you, but half a heartbeat later, his teeth bite into your thigh, and his fingers tuck inside your dripping cunt again, his thumb on your clit. 

You don’t want to cum so fast, but you don’t have much say in the matter as Jungwoo’s fingers and his fangs buried in your thigh quickly bring you to orgasm. 

“Jungwoo!” You cry, squeezing your legs together, and he only lets his teeth sink in deeper. “Oh, stop! Stop, please. Don’t stop!”

He pulls his mouth away, and you lift your head to look down at the carnage he’s done. Your thigh is a bloody mess as is the entire lower half of Jungwoo’s face, dripping down his throat. He licks over the wound on your thigh, then sits up, rising to your chest, bloody lips sucking your nipple into his mouth. His cock pushes into you again.

“My monster,” You moan. “You feel so good inside me. Don’t stop.” 

Jungwoo sucks on your boob harshly then pulls out, humps against you a few times while groaning, and then pushes roughly into you and cums. 

“No, please. I don’t want to stop. I need you more, Jungwoo.” You pull at his shoulders, lifting your hips, squeezing your legs around him, trying to keep him inside you. 

Jungwoo easily breaks your hold on him, sitting back on his heels. “You’ve had too much, sunshine. I took too much and gave you too much venom.” He wipes his thumb over your bottom lip. “You need some water and some sleep.”

You whine, when Jungwoo’s arms slide around you and he lifts you from the bed, whisks you off to the bathroom and into the tub. He turns the cold water on before you can even try to stand, and he splashes some on his face, scrubbing to get rid of the evidence of your blood splashed all over his jaw. 

“Clean up, then come back to bed.” He kisses your forehead, steps away, points at the rows of soaps on the shelf beside the tub, and then he vanishes from the bathroom. You hear the distant sound of the party still thrumming on the first floor of the mansion, and then Jungwoo’s room falls quiet again.

You scrub away all the blood from your neck and shoulders and chest, from your thighs and between your legs. 

The sheets have been replaced, but Jungwoo’s not there in bed when you crawl back into the bed. You curl up on your side, careful of your tender throat, and you gaze out at the moonlight and the glow of the city through the uncovered window. 

The morning sunlight is what wakes you in the morning. The bed feels warm, bathed in the bright sun, but as you stretch out, you come in contact with the coolness of your boyfriend’s leg. 

You bolt upright, looking over at his side of the bed. Blankets are piled over him, hiding him completely from the sunlight, so you sink back down into the sheets, pulling them over your head as well. Jungwoo is awake, his dark eyes latched onto yours. 

“What are you doing? Why didn’t you close the curtains last night when you came to bed?” You ask, reaching out to touch his lips. Jungwoo nips playfully at them, and you smile, drawing your hand back to your side. “Do you want me to close them?”

He shakes his head. “I miss the sunlight. I like seeing it and seeing how it comes through the windows.” His hand sneaks across the bed to curve over your thigh. “I like how the sunlight looks on you.”

“That’s what I’m here for, right?” You scoot closer, kiss his lips, and then you slide out of bed. First you close the curtain over one of the windows, and most of the bed falls into shadow again. Jungwoo peers out from beneath the blankets slowly. He sits up and the sheets fall from his chest, pooling around his hips as he leans back against the headboard.

“Watch me.” You stand in a puddle of sunlight on his bedroom floor. Jungwoo lounges in the bed, watching you spin in circles, the light shining on your skin, soaking in its heat.

When you’ve had your fill, you dance back over to the bed and jump in, wrapping your arms around him, letting him hold you close so he can feel the heat of the sun lingering on your skin, close his eyes and pretend for a few moments that he’s standing in sunlight. You know it’s not the same, but Jungwoo smiles. 

“You’re my sunshine, you know that.” Jungwoo kisses the top of your head.

“What does that make you then? My moonlight?” You tease.

Jungwoo rolls you over beneath him, and his fingers come up to caress the bruise on the side of your throat. “If that’s what you want.”

He peers over your shoulder, watching the sun shine through the window onto his floor, catching on all the dust motes, shimmering in the air. You hold him tighter, press a kiss over where his heart should be.

“I just wish I could feel the sun on my skin again.” He sinks down over you, chest-to-chest, his head beside yours on the pillow. “But that’s impossible.”

You stroke your fingers along his back, relaxing you both in the softness of the morning quiet. “I used to think you were impossible,” You remind him. “But there is more to the world than what we first see. You need to believe.”

Jungwoo turns his head to the side, and you can see the sunlight reflecting off of your face onto his, and for just that moment it’s easy to see him relaxing in the sunlight, walking happily and at ease down a street on a sunny day rather than a rainy one. You close your eyes and press your lips to his softly and wish that you could have had him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Halloween! I’ve had some version of this in my mind for months, and now that I’m finally writing this, I have quite a soft spot for my vampire Jungwoo, the rest of his coven, his werewolf friends, and the two witches that have found their way into the odd family that always make their way into the mansion. I don’t plan on this being the end of this, just because, as I hope that ending conveyed, I hope to give our main character and Jungwoo a happy ending, and I feel like there’s more of this world to explore.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, if you actually managed to get through this long, long spill of words, and if you liked it, please leave me some kudos or comments (both are always super appreciated), I love seeing what you all think, what your favorite parts were, and stuff like that.


End file.
